RIVAL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [3SHOOT] / Sasuke mempunyai seorang rival yang sangat berbahaya. Siapakah ia? /"Siapapun yang mencoba menggangguku akan kusingkirkan, meskipun itu kedua orangtuaku sendiri."/ "Aku jadi tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu tetap berada disisimu, setelah melihat kepribadian anehmu ini. Kau terlalu berbahaya untuknya."/ Mind to RnR?/ M FOR BLOOD AND GORE!


**CAST : Guest (?) – Sasuke Uchiha – Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : ****Tr****agedy, Hurt/Comfort****, Crime**

**.**

**RATED : ****M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : ****Masashi Kishimoto and Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Sudut pandang yang digunakan penulis berubah-ubah, AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, ****terdapat konten dewasa (17+), kekerasan, darah, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sasuke mempunyai seorang rival yang sangat berbahaya. Siapakah ia? /"Siapapun yang mencoba menggangguku akan kusingkirkan, meskipun itu kedua orangtuaku sendiri."/ "Aku jadi tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu tetap berada disisimu, setelah melihat kepribadian anehmu ini. Kau terlalu berbahaya untuknya."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RIVAL**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#_Notes_: Ketika Hinata muncul di dalam cerita, maka sudut pandang yang aku gunakan adalah sudut pandang orang ketiga (anggap saja kalian yang menjadi Hinata di dalam cerita ini). Namun ketika Hinata tidak ada di dalam cerita, maka sudut pandang yang digunakan kembali normal. Mengerti kan maksudku? Kalau tidak mengerti, langsung baca saja deh. hehehe :-p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparan terdengar begitu keras. Kau baru saja melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan milik seseorang. Kini raut wajahmu memerah, bukan karena malu namun karena amarah yang tengah menyelimutimu. Rasanya kau ingin membunuh lelaki dihadapanmu ini, menusuknya beribu-ribu kali menggunakan pisau yang terletak diatas meja. Namun akal sehatmu tentu saja masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dan kau tak akan mungkin melakukan hal ekstrim tersebut, kecuali kau ingin menghabiskan waktu hidupmu di dalam penjara.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Umpatmu begitu kasar mencengkram kerah kemejanya. "Jangan mempermainkanku!" Desismu penuh kebencian.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak, "Hey, Hinata! Jaga mulutmu! Tak pantas seorang gadis berbicara kasar seperti itu." Ia berujar dengan nada datar namun terselip ejekan di dalamnya.

"Aku tak peduli." Kau meninggikan suaramu, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tak peduli dengan semua orang yang telah memfokuskan pandangan mereka kearah kalian. "Cepat hapus video itu atau aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu sampai mati. Mengerti?" Cengkraman di kerah kemeja Sasuke semakin erat.

"Menghajarku?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah, dan hampir saja bibir kalian bersentuhan jika saja kau tak segera menjauhkan wajahmu darinya. "Justru akulah yang akan menghajarmu habis-habisan di ranjang semalam jika saja kau tak mengacaukannya. Apa kau lupa, hmm?" Sebuah seringai menakutkan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Bre-brengsek kau, Sasuke Uchiha!" Kau mendorong tubuh Sasuke. "DASAR IBLIS HITAM!" Setelah puas melancarkan berbagai umpatan, kaupun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Antara marah, kesal, dan malu. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, tangan kanannya meraih gelas kristal berisi anggur merah kemudian meneguknya perlahan hingga tandas. Mata _onyx_nya meredup. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, wajahnya kini tak hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin saja namun ada ekspresi lain yang ia tunjukkan.

Sebuah ekspresi kesedihan.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang bersedih?

Apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**Drrttt**

**Drrttt**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah ia membacanya, raut muka kesedihannya semakin nampak jelas. Helaan nafas berat berhembus dari mulutnya, "Ternyata sudah waktunya ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kehidupanmu awalnya berjalan normal seperti yang lain. Menjalani keseharianmu sebagai pelajar di salah satu sekolah cukup ternama di Jepang, menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun, mengikuti eskul, bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Ya, semuanya menyenangkan. Dan kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang seperti itu.

Namun ... Semuanya berubah ketika Si Iblis Hitam dari neraka tiba-tiba datang, memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Menghancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa. Hidupmu yang tadinya menyenangkan dan damai kini telah berubah menjadi berantakkan dan mengerikan.

Berterimakasihlah pada Sasuke Uchiha, Si Ibis Hitam itu!

Karena ia, kini kau tak bisa hidup sebebas dulu. Kau tak lagi bisa bergaul atau berteman dengan siapapun, tak bisa lagi bekerja paruh waktu di kafe, tak bisa lagi mengikuti eskul di sekolah. Semua hal yang menyenangkan itu telah hilang. Benar-benar membuatmu frustasi!

Sedikitpun tak ada celah dan kesempatan bagimu untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Ia selalu bisa membuatmu tak berkutik. Apalagi karena kejadian semalam, kau akan semakin sulit untuk lepas darinya. Meski kau sendiri tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang terjadi semalam, namun bukti kuat yang ia perlihatkan padamu telah menjawab semua keraguanmu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, kau hanya bisa berteriak frustasi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**][-In Your Bedroom-][**

"Argghh ... Sasuke brengsek! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu." Kau berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal dan amarah yang ada di dalam hatimu. Meninju dengan kekuatan penuh pada sebuah boneka rubah berukuran besar yang telah kau tempeli foto Sasuke.

"Matilah kau, Sasuke! Kembalilah ke Neraka!" Kau mencekik, meninju, menginjak boneka tak berdosa itu berulang kali—seakan benar bahwa objek yang tengah kau siksa adalah Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara bariton namun sedikit cempreng—terdengar memasuki indera pendengaranmu. Seketika kau berbalik ke arah suara berasal, kedua matamu membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Se-seijuurou ..." Ujarmu terkejut. Dengan cepat berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu seraya menghambur ke dalam pelukkannya. "Apa benar ini kau, Sei?" Tanyamu masih tak percaya bahwa ini adalah nyata, bukanlah imajinasi belaka.

"Tentu saja. Ini aku, Seijuurou Akashi ..." Seijuurou membalas pelukkanmu dengan erat sembari membelai lembut surai indigomu. "_Tadaima_, Hinata." Bisiknya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sei." Tak terasa pipimu telah basah oleh air mata. Kau semakin mengeratkan pelukkanmu seakan takut jika ia akan pergi lagi seperti dulu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Lirihmu.

"Aku tahu." Seijuurou melepas pelukkan. Memegangi kedua bahumu, menatap _irish lavender_mu dengan tajam dan dalam. "Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku memang tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi mulai dari sekarang."

**GLEKK**. Kau menelan ludah. Tak kuasa berlama-lama saling bertatapan dengan _irish _dwiwarna milik Seijuurou yang selalu menunjukkan sorot tajam nan memabukkan.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan ucapan. "Karena kau adalah milikku. Hinata Hyuuga hanya milik Seijuurou Akashi seorang." Lenguhan yang tak tertahankan keluar dari mulutmu ketika Seijuurou menghisap serta menggigit leher jenjangmu hingga tercetak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ka-kau selalu percaya diri seperti biasanya, Sei." Wajahmu kini merah padam. "Ka-kau terlalu yakin kalau aku bersedia menjadi milikmu."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Karena aku selalu benar. Dan setiap hal yang keluar dari mulutku adalah absolut. Apa kau masih meragukannya, hm?" Bibir Seijuurou sedikit terangkat—membentuk seringai menakutkan yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri, termasuk dirimu.

Meskipun kau telah sering dan terbiasa berhadapan serta berinteraksi dengannya, namun tetap saja aura dan tatapannya itu mampu membuatmu tak berkutik.

"Iya iya. Kau menang, Sei-_sama_. Dan aku kembali kalah darimu, huh!" Kau mendengus sembari menggembungkan kedua pipimu—merasa kesal karena Seijuurou selalu bisa membuatmu nampak bodoh dan tak berdaya.

"Memang harus begitu." Ujar Seijuurou menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tck, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu?" Kau melepaskan pelukkan, mengerucutkan bibirmu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku marah sekali padamu."

"_Nande_?" Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tak pernah memberi kabar padaku? Apa kau melupakanku? Seharusnya kau memberikan kabarmu disana, agar aku tak khawatir disini. Kau membuatku menderita selama ini karena didera kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Kau sengaja melakukannya ya? Kau benar-benar membuatku hmftt—" Celoteh panjang lebarmu seketika terhenti, karena sesuatu yang membungkam bibirmu.

Seijuurou mencium dirimu.

Tubuhmu sedikit menegang akibat ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Rona merah menghiasi wajahmu, degup jantungmu pun terdengar keras. Kau hanya terdiam seakan membeku di tempat. Tak membalas ciuman ataupun menolaknya.

"Kau sangat cerewet seperti biasanya." Bisik Seijuurou di tengah ciumannya. "Tapi justru hal itulah yang paling kurindukan darimu." Ia kembali mencium bibirmu, melumatnya perlahan dan hati-hati. Seakan menegaskan bahwa kau adalah gadis miliknya, tak ada seorangpun yang berhak memilikimu kecuali dirinya. Pada akhirnya kaupun membalas ciuman sembari memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou melingkari pinggangmu, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi memegangi belakang kepalamu untuk memperdalam ciuman kalian.

Ciuman kalian bertahan cukup lama. Kalian begitu menikmatinya. Menikmati ciuman yang begitu kau rindukan. Ciuman yang telah lama tak kau rasakan dari kekasihmu itu. Sensasi yang tercipta membuatmu lupa akan segalanya. Seakan dunia hanya milik kalian berdua saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**][-Beberapa hari kemudian-][**

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Sasuke. Ini bayaranmu!" Seijuurou menyerahkan sejumlah uang di dalam amplop coklat pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke seraya menerima amplop yang diserahkan padanya.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Tanya Seijuurou—kembali bergelut dengan papan shogi yang terletak diatas meja.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke acuh sembari mengangkat bahu.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou ketika mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan sorot mata berbeda namun lebih menakutkan, "Sepertinya aku harus sangat berhati-hati."

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Seijuurou santai, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki berambut _crimson_ itu. Namun ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan keterkejutan, masih tetap datar dan tenang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau bisa memilikinya! Ia adalah milikku. Dulu, nanti, dan selamanya. Jadi, lebih baik kau buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu." Seijuurou melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Sasuke terdiam tak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Cih, kau selalu berkata seolah kau ini tahu segalanya." Sasuke berdecih seraya menghela nafas berat. Tak ingin berdebat ataupun mengelak, karena apa yang Seijuurou katakan benar adanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku—"

"Selalu benar, karena ucapanmu adalah absolut." Sasuke memotong ucapan Seijuurou dengan nada malas. Ia telah bosan mendengar ucapan itu, karena Seijuurou terlalu sering mengatakannya sejak dulu—bahkan di awal pertemuan mereka pun, ia telah mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku." Seijuurou menyeringai kian lebar dengan sorot mata tajam nan menakutkan, "Tapi meski kau sahabatku, aku tak akan segan akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mengganggu." Kini ia mengibaskan gunting merahnya kearah leher Sasuke—membuatnya terhunyung jatuh ke belakang karena reflek menghindari bahaya yang tiba-tiba mengancam.

"Kau gila, Seijuurou." Desis Sasuke tajam sembari memegangi lehernya yang sedikit tergores hingga mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis. Jika saja ia tak cepat menghindar, maka sudah dipastikan gunting itu akan melukai lehernya lebih parah dari itu.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke. Tanganku melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Seijuurou ringan. Tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya horor dan penuh siaga.

Sasuke sangat tahu arti dari senyuman itu. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di otaknya. Ia segera berdiri kemudian berkata: "Ternyata kepribadianmu masih belum juga berubah."

"Siapapun yang mencoba menggangguku akan kusingkirkan, meskipun itu kedua orangtuaku sendiri." Ujar Seijuurou tanpa seringai di wajahnya. Kini ekspresinya tegas dan mengerikan, "Jangan pikir aku tak tahu dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini! Kau mencoba memiliki gadisku. Kau ingin memilikinya, benar kan? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya, tapi kau malah melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kuperintahkan padamu. Dan itu tak bisa kumaafkan."

"….." Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap manik heterokrom lelaki dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara gentar, marah, kesal, dan takut. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kali ini tanganku memang melakukan kesalahan hingga kau bisa menghindarinya. Tapi jangan harap lain kali kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi. Karena pada saat itu, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang manis dariku jika kau menganggap angin lalu semua hal yang telah kukatakan." Seijuurou kembali memperlihatkan seringainya—memasukkan gunting kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana setelah terlebih dahulu membersihkan darah Sasuke yang mengotorinya.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan, Seijuurou." Ujar Sasuke dingin—membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku jadi tak ingin membiarkan gadis itu tetap berada disisimu, setelah melihat kepribadian anehmu ini. Kau terlalu berbahaya untuknya." Imbuhnya lagi kemudian berlalu.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu tertutup begitu keras. Sasuke telah pergi meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tengah menguarkan aura merah menakutkan di seluruh tubuhnya karena tersulut amarah setelah mendengar ucapan dari lelaki berambut raven itu.

Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya keras-keras, tersulut emosi karena ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya. Seketika ia mengulum sebuah seringai sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Sepertinya kau sudah tak sayang dengan nyawamu, Sasuke. Dengan senang hati aku akan mencabut nyawamu secepatnya, karena kau telah berani menyentuh milikku." Ujarnya datar nan dingin, namun terselip penekanan serta kesungguhan di dalam setiap kata-katanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Udah tahu kan siapa yang jadi rival Sasuke?<strong>

**Kira-kira diantara mereka berdua, siapakah yang pada akhirnya akan menang?**

**Lihat dan tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya! :-)**

**MIND TO REVIEW MINNA-SAN? ;-)**


End file.
